Problem: $4xy - 8xz + 6x - 6 = -4y - 4$ Solve for $x$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $4xy - 8xz + 6x - {6} = -4y - {4}$ $4xy - 8xz + 6x = -4y + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $4{x}y - 8{x}z + 6{x} = -4y + 2$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( 4y - 8z + 6 \right) = -4y + 2$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( {4y - 8z + 6} \right) = -4y + 2$ $x = \dfrac{ -4y + 2 }{ {4y - 8z + 6} }$